Enelra and Tenneniell Dapro's Backstory
by enelradapro
Summary: The backstory of Enelra and Tenneniell Dapro, from the Dapro Legacy.


Born of Braynar Arcturus, a member of the Galactic Senate, and his mistress on Corellia, Enelra Arcturus came to be 8 years before the treaty of Couresant. Ever since Enelra was able to speak Basic, her mother Harli Dapro spoke extremely highly of her father, making sure Enelra and her little sister Tenniniell were aware of their origins. Arcturus was absent for all of their childhood and both mother and daughters dreamed of the day that he would return. Disaster struck before that could take place. When Enelra was only 8, and Ten 6, their home was attacked by a private force aware of Harli's relationship with the senate member. The private force was small in numbers, called The True Senate, who disagreed with the treaty between the Sith and the Senate. Young Enelra and Ten hid as they heard their mother tortured by the group, but Harli never gave Enelra, Tenniniell, or any information of the senate during her interrogation. Nobody knew of Harli's children's existence.

For several years, Enelra took care of Ten on the streets of Corellia to the best of her ability. Very quickly, Enelra became aware of some abilities that Ten seemed to possess. She seemed to have a particularly easy time begging food from others and left quite an impression on others. Enelra recognized Ten as force-sensitive very quickly, but fearing that the Sith, abundant on the planet, would take her and train her, Enelra kept it a secret from everyone including Tenniniell. However, it was still not long until a female Sith, searching Corellia for recruits, discovered Ten when she became a victim of her begging. Enelra discovered the Sith moments to late, and was forced to watch from behind the slums that she called home as Ten was taken away. Enelra believed her sister was strong, but knew the odds of making it out of the school alive. She believed she would never see her sister again.

A couple years later, a rouge female space pirate by the name of Sevrina Eberle took Enelra in when she ran into her outside a bar on Corellia. She raised Enelra, teaching her how to fight, shoot, pilot, and smuggle. By the time that Enelra was 18, Enelra was already a professional, going by the name of Enelra Dapro out of respect and love for her mother. The two worked together until their ship was overtaken by separatists. Fearing more for Enelra's safety then her own, Sevrina hid Enelra in the hidden compartments just before herself and her crew died at their hands.

Disguised as a member of the massive sep ship, Enelra waited until the separatists had cleared out Sevrina's ship, an XS Freighter, before sneaking out and single-handedly shutting down the Separatist tractor beam and high-tailing it to Nar Shadda. After seeing so much death and watching those important to her murdered, Enelra began to believe that success was not possible when tied down with the lives of others. She started to do everything alone; from piloting her ship to running spice. She felt the loneliness that her mother and Sevrina had left her with, but refused to take in anyone important to her as crew. Enelra had seen both Sevrina and Harli murdered at the hands of men, and felt complete distrust whenever she ran into one; though she would not deny the company of a fellow male smuggler during her lone Nar Shaddaian nights. She simply would run off on a job if any became too attached.

Tenenniell spent the next 10 years training on Korriban. Knowing her only chance to escape the planet and the Sith Academy was to complete all tasks as ruthlessly and cunningly as possible, Ten became one of the most feared acolytes on Korriban. Her only desire was to once again meet with her sister, though she knew the chances of Enelra surviving the war zone on Corellia was doubtful. As the years passed, Ten became less and less hopeful and more and more brutal, passionate, and hateful. She worked up the ranks until she finally became apprentice to Darth Barras. When she was given a ship, she became obsessed with the idea of overpowering Barras and becoming one of the most powerful warriors in the galaxy.

Enelra spent the next few years smuggling spice and other miscellaneous items around the galaxy, making a name for herself and beginning to rack up a reputation when called to Ord Mantell to pick up and deliver a shipment for Rogan the Butcher. There she met Corso Riggs, who assisted on accompanying her on following missions throughout the galaxy. Even though he felt her constant mistrust and distanced herself from him, Corso felt himself falling for the scoundrel. He was impressed with her from the first moment he laid eyes on her and even more so when she showed her abilities with her weaponry.

By the time Ten reached Tatooine, she had become close with a slave named Vette. Though at first she was unsure if she could trust a mere slave, she began to feel and attachment with the Twi'lek and related to her story of abduction and life of service. Vette's sense of humor was a big relief from the seriousness for the Sith and Imperials she worked with. Just as Ten's walls began dropping, an Imperial Agent, Malavi Quinn, was assigned to accompany and assist her. Though she flirted and teased the unsure Quinn often, she was very uncomfortable with his complete devotion to the Empire. Even after working with the Sith for so long, Ten was only there for power, she was not dedicated to the beliefs and standards that the Empire held.

While on Tatooine, Ten heard about a mysterious smuggler who had taken down a Sith inquisitor by the name of Vaverone Sare. When Teninniell questioned others of her death and who had killed her, Ten was told of the smuggler known as Enelra Dapro, who had teamed up with a Jedi to defeat Sare and a man named Diago Hixan. Knowing this, Ten began to doubt the Sith and the training she had received. She started to wonder if moving up the ranks in the Dark Side was better than seeing her sister again.

With Enelra's growing popularity across the galaxy, she had little time to worry about who asked of her whereabouts. When the Republic offered to pay big if she ran some top secret missions for it, Enelra and her crew were more than happy to take the job. But when a mission leads her back to Tatooine to meet with Rogan the Butcher, Enelra hears news of a Sith Warrior named Teninniell who was asking of her. Scared, but glad to hear of her sister, Enelra started on her own quest to find Ten and convince her to come to the side of the light. After working for the Republic, she embarrassingly admitted her allegiance to the Republic. Meanwhile, Enelra's trust in Corso was increasing. Through thick and thin-though mostly thin-Corso had remained at her side. Even though Enelra knew she could easily take care of herself, her profession demanded it, she was impressed with Corso's desire to keep her safe and protect her. His sweet and loving words, along with action, had proven to her that he was serious about her.

As Ten started to hunt down a Jedi Padawan with unique connections to the force, Ten asked Vette to do some secret hunting for Enelra. Darth Barras was becoming suspicious of Ten's careful decisions and knew that if he was aware of Enelra, her sister would be in grave danger. She continued her search for the Padawan, but kept Enelra in mind the whole time. If she defeated a Sith, even with the help of a Jedi, that was a huge accomplishment. She started to wonder if the Empire really was wrong. She had felt that sometimes certain measures needed to be taken to establish power; but was power really the one thing that was important? As Ten wrestled with her identity and loyalties, Vette got closer and closer to finding Enelra.


End file.
